


Here, Drink This

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [36]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Alexander hid his grin by plating up the toast and pulling two mugs out of the cabinet. He set the plates down in front of the Compher siblings and when he deemed the tea ready, placed the mugs down.“Here, drink this,” Alexander pressed a kiss to JT’s temple as he left the kitchen, “You’ll feel better.”
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Here, Drink This

Alexander bit his lip to keep from looking too amused as JT stumbled into the kitchen, clearly hungover after his night out with his sister.

“Morning,” Alexander smiled softly, setting the tea kettle on the stove top and pulling the tea box over. He grabbed two steepers out of the drawer and carefully mixed the ginger and turmeric teas together.

He did a horrible job hiding his amusement as the tea kettle went off and JT groaned. Alexander allowed himself to be a little petty since he had told JT and Jesse not to be stupid before they left the night before.

“Turn off the siren,” Jesse groaned, stumbling into the kitchen and sitting down next to her brother.

Alexander hid his grin by plating up the toast and pulling two mugs out of the cabinet. He set the plates down in front of the Compher siblings and when he deemed the tea ready, placed the mugs down.

“Here, drink this,” Alexander pressed a kiss to JT’s temple as he left the kitchen, “You’ll feel better.”

“What is it?” Jesse eyed the steaming drink suspiciously.

“Don’t question it,” JT replied, cradling the mug and inhaling the scent.

+

It took ten more minutes for JT to start feeling human.

“He’s a keeper,” Jesse grinned over at him.

“I know,” JT replied, standing up and wandering into the living room where Alexander was curled up with a book and his own cup of tea.

“Feeling better?” Alexander smiled up at him.

“You, Alexander Kerfoot, are a Godsend,” JT replied, dropping a kiss down on Alexander’s lips before settling onto the couch and tucking the smaller man under his arm.

Alexander grinned in response, going back to his book as JT kissed his head and closed his eyes - Alexander also politely ignored Jesse popping in to snap a picture of them.


End file.
